


A Little Bit of Baking

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Short & Sweet, Sweet, fluff month, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Alya and Marinette are readying for a dinner party. While Alya handles the main course, Marinette tackles dessert. Some fun teasing ensues during this time.





	A Little Bit of Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This one is fairly short. I got a little blocked, but it's still a cute story. I'll come back eventually and build it out, but for now, enjoy Day 6 of Fluff Month. Prompt is Cooking/Baking.

****“Hey, M, did you get the eggs we needed?” Alya called as she heard the front door open and close, her girlfriend mumbling under her breath about something she couldn’t quite make out. She smiled as she walked out of their new kitchen and caught Marinette as she turned the corner. Her arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Aren’t you beautiful when you’re obsessing?”

Marinette giggled, her focus switching gears as she returned Alya’s cheek kiss with one of her own. “Sorry. It’s been a crazy day, but yes, I remembered the eggs. How’s everything coming? Will be ready before our guests arrive?”

“If you get your cute tush in here and help, yeah. Now, come on.” Alya wagged her finger, beckoning Marinette to follow her. Over her shoulder, her gaze met her girlfriends as she added, “You know everyone’s dying to try your famous cheesecake.”

Marinette smiled as she followed.

Soon, both fell into the special groove they’d developed a few years back when they’d first started living together. Sure, they had started out as close friends, but soon, they had realized how deep their feelings truly went for one another. Neither had made the move first to make their relationship more than what they had, almost nervous about losing it. As with most things, that friendship evolved until they had to take that step or walk away. They took the step, leaping into the unknown together and never looking back.

Alya finished the sauce she needed for their main dish, turning to enjoy the view of Marinette as she prepared the dessert, her pink apron covering her work clothes.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” She sauntered to the other counter, leaning so she could see Marinette’s cheeks grow pink at the compliment. She smiled when they did exactly that.

“Well, you’re cuter, Al,” Marinette whispered. She didn’t glance up as she whipped up the mixture in the bowl, readying it for the pan she’d prepped earlier.

“We both know that’s not true.”

Picking up the leftover ingredients and putting them away, Alya returned a moment later to find Marinette bending to place the cheesecake in the oven. The dials already set, and the oven preheated, much to her girlfriend’s delight.

Clapping her hands together, Alya came forward, her brows wiggling with suggestion as she caught Marinette around the waist, pulling her closer. “So, now that that’s done. What should we do to kill some time? Hmm?”

Her lips locked on the junction of skin peeking from beneath Marinette’s unbuttoned collar, licking and nipping as she tasted the soft fragrance that belonged to her girlfriend.

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something,” Marinette retorted, turning in Alya’s arms with the intention of reciprocating.

The doorbell interrupted them.

Groaning, Alya pulled away, whispering, “We’ll continue this later.”

“Oh, we definitely will,” Marinette agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
